The present invention relates to an eyewash station or system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an eyewash system having two or more tanks. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a portable eyewash system having a two or more tanks with check valves.
It is generally known to provide an eyewash system configured for flooding or rinsing of one or both of the eyes of a person (e.g., a worker or other user) with water or a fluid solution in order to remove, dilute, or neutralize a contaminant or other foreign material. Such known eyewash systems often include a single tank of fluid that is elevated with respect to a flow outlet configured to spray a fluid stream into the user's eyes. The tank, which must be refilled after the system has been used or on a periodic maintenance basis. The weight of such a single tank filled with eyewash fluid can be unwieldy if not impossible to lift for some people, and otherwise difficult to refill without spillage and align during installation.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous for an eyewash system to include a removable tank configured for convenient installation. It would also be advantageous for an eyewash system to be configured for ease of installation and maintenance, for example wherein a user does not have to lift and align a heavy tank of eyewash fluid. To provide an inexpensive, reliable, and widely adaptable eyewash system that avoids the above-referenced and other problems would represent a significant advance in the art.